This invention relates to a device for attracting public attention to and entertaining users of a vending machine, and is more particularly concerned with such a device which has animating mechanism for performing multiple simultaneous eye-catching motions for a predetermined period of time upon actuating the selling cycle of the vending machine.
Conventionally, vending machines have been painted bright, appealing colors and have had light displays incorporated therein for purposes of drawing patrons. Other such machines have used color wheels or other moving mechanism for attracting public attention to their presence. However, as article vending machines have been placed in location where there is greater competition for purchasers, for example in shopping centers, it has been found desirable to provide means for better gaining public attention and to perform an entertainment function for encouraging purchases of commodities from the machine.
In the present invention, the means for attracting public attention and entertaining the vending machine patron is an animated display comprising a series of connected electrically actuated linkages displayed in a novel housing. These linkages are actuated simultaneously upon deposit of a coin in the vending machine, which initiates its selling cycle, when an article of merchandise is selected from the vending machine. The housing for these linkages may simulate a robot or clown head, and the linkages may cause its jaws to open and close, its head to rotate from time to side, its ears to twirl, its eyes to move in and out of their sockets, and its nose and eyes to light. Such dynamic action may be enhanced by a sound track broadcast and additional light displays, also initiated by actuation of the selling cycle of the vending machine.
The device for imparting motion in the present invention may be secured to the top of a conventional vending machine cabinet, the power supply therefor being actuated upon deposit of a coin into the vending machine and selection of merchandise therein. Except for the electrical take-off and starting switch assembly, the device embodying the present invention may be independent of and merely mounted on the vending machine; and the device contains its own means for driving the linked motion performing mechanisms, so that it may be almost univerally used on all different makes and models of commodity vending machines. Preferably, the outer shell for the device is fabricated from transparent material, such as blow molded plastic, and mounted on the vending machine cabinet top over the drive and linkage housing to protect the mechanism from tampering.